The marauders: A series
by Imamasingingpanda
Summary: A series about everyone's favourite Marauders! POV changes often. Please Review! *set in 1st year*
1. Chapter 1-On the train

James

James heard his alarm go off. He blinked his eyes open, rolled over then jumped out of bed with incredible speed, realising that today was the day. His first day at Hogwarts.

He struggled down the stairs while pulling a dark blue shirt over his head, then Hopping through the hall as he put socks on, then he sat down at the table.

"Morning James!" Cried his mother. "Are you excited for your first day of school?"\

"Of course I am Mum. I'm going to _Hogwarts_." James replied slyly.

"Don't be so sarcastic, James, dear."

James ate his cereal then rushed to the door to put on his new black, shiny shoes. His Dad appeared around the corner of the hallway and said "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" replied James excitedly.

Remus

"Go on dear, go and meet new people! You know how lucky you are to have Professor Dumbledore reserve you a spot especially."

Remus mumbled something about his shoes being too tight before hugging his Mum and Dad and getting on the Hogwarts express. See, Remus didn't _want_ to go to Hogwarts. Well, he did. But he also didn't. He had spent the summer trying to convince Professor Dumbledore that he shouldn't go, that he would never fit in. Remus was very shy and hadn't properly interacted with other children since the age of five as his mum had blocked off all human contact. His only friend as a child had been a goldfish. Remus stepped onto the train, feeling quite nervous about the adventure that lay ahead of him.

Sirius

"Can I sit here?" Sirius asked as he walked past a small compartment in the train with only a brown-haired boy inside.

"Of course, as long as you don't kill me." He replied.

"What?"

"I don't know, mate."

"Okay."

Sirius sat down opposite the boy. The other boy held out his hand and Sirius shook it. "I'm James. James Potter." Said the boy.

"I'm Sirius Black." Replied Sirius.

"Oh, a black? All of my family have been Gryffindor's so far. I bet you'll be a Slytherin."

"Nah, the rest of my family might be Slytherins, but I certainly won't be. I can feel it."

James

The train started and a lady walked past with a cart. "Chocolate frog?" she offered. "Yes please." Replied James. He took out a galleon and bought 60. He turned back to Sirius, who looked amazed.

"You're not going to eat all those by yourself, are you?"

'Of course not!" replied James, sounding almost offended. He handed Sirius 15 of the frogs before opening one of his. "Nice! I got Newt Scamander!"

James glanced up to see Sirius opening one of his.

"Aw. I got Dumbledore." Sirius said, disappointed.

"what's wrong with that?"

"I've already got three of him".

"Oh."

Remus

Remus walked through the train, looking in all the different compartments. A blonde haired boy hissed at him. A girl with fiery red hair smiled kindly at him. He smiled back.

He saw two dark-haired boys sitting in a compartment. One had hair that went just past his shoulders and was wavy. The other had short hair and glasses. "Can I please sit here? I'm Remus" asked Remus. The two boys looked up. "Sure!" said the boy with Glasses. "I'm James and this is Sirius. So far, Sirius has been really annoying, so sorry about that."

"Oy!" Said Sirius, elbowing James. Remus laughed and sat down next to James. James handed Remus some chocolate frogs which Remus opened. He got Dumbledore. "Thank you for giving me a chance." He whispered quietly, staring at the waving, smiling picture of Dumbledore.

"What?" Asked Sirius.

"Nothing." Remus replied quickly.

 **Ahhh Hope you liked it! Please review** **and follow** **thanks**


	2. Chapter 2-The Sorting

**Hi! I've written this chapter once already but lost the file so here is a different version of it. Yay! As always, please review! BTW, in the 'talking to the sorting hat scenes', this is the student and** _this_ **Is the sorting hat.**

 _Peter_

Peter walked into the great hall along with a wave of other students. He sat down at the table of his fellow first years, ready to be sorted. Thoughts rushed through his head. _I'm sure to be in Hufflepuff. I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and certainly not brave enough to be in Gryffindor…and not cunning enough to be in Slytherin._

Peter's train of thought was stopped as he heard the first name be called out: "Pettigrew, Peter"! Peter gasped, it was incredible that he had been called up first! He stepped up from the table, smiling but also dumbfounded, and made his way to the wooden stool sat near professor Dumbledore. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

 _Hmm. You aren't the cleverest of wizards, are you?_

 **No.**

 _But you certainly are brave._

 _ **I am?**_

 _Why yes, Peter. To be so… singled out, such a follower by nature, may seem cowardly, but in your case it is quite the opposite. The fact that you still get out there and make friends, dive right in, makes you brave. And for that reason, I have chosen to put you in…_

"Gryffindor!"

Peter smiled, this was better than he could have ever imagined. Even Slytherin would've been a long shot in his case. But no, he, Peter Pettigrew, was in Gryffindor! He smiled and sat down with his fellow Gryffindors.

 _James_

Many names had been called, not one of them James'. James had been awaiting this moment since he was a child. He was at Hogwarts. Hogwarts! He stared at his shoes in disbelief. He looked up just as the name "Lily, Evans!" was called. An incredibly pretty girl with bright red hair and piercing green eyes stepped up and sat down on the stool. Almost as soon as the hat was placed on her head, it cried, "Gryffindor!" and she quickly sat down at the appropriate table. James smiled at her, this girl seemed kind, and she had a certain feel about her. He couldn't appoint quite what it was yet though.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, James heard the name "James, Potter!" as it echoed through the haul. He crossed his fingers and toes, and whispered, "Pleasebe in Gryffindor, please be in Gryffindor…"He continued whispering this as the hat was placed on his head. Slightly too big for him, it slipped down just above his eyes.

 _Ahh, a Potter! I assume that you are hoping to be in Gryffindor like most of your relatives?_

 **Of course. It's the house of the brave and bold!**

 _Very well. You are incredibly brave and clever, and I see no reason not to put you in…_

"Gryffindor!" James smiled and stepped down from the stool before sitting next to the girl he had seen get sorted into Gryffindor before. _What was her name again?_ Thought James. _Oh yes, Evans, Lily…_ "Hello!" James said, holding out his hand to Lily. "Hi." She replied immediately, taking his hand. James shook it and looked next to him, seeing a small, chubby boy with blonde hair. He smiled at him, then looked up to see who would be sorted next.

 _Sirius_

 _Ugh, when will the next person be sorted? I just want my turn to be over and done with._ Sirius was extremely nervous to get sorted. Almost all of his relatives were in Slytherin, but he was determined to be in Gryffindor. His family would hate him for being sorted into Gryffindor and sure, he'd probably get punished, but it was certainly worth it.

Soon enough, Sirius heard his name echo through the hall. Shaking slightly, Sirius sat on the wooden stool and the hat was placed on his head.

 _A black! I assume you want to be placed in Slytherin._

 **No! I want to be in Gryffindor.**

 _Hmm, how strange! But I can see why, you are very brave, and, dare I say, kind and caring. No, you would not suit Slytherin. Instead, I shall put you in_

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table went wild, and Sirius glanced at the table of Slytherins across the room, who looked extremely surprised. He grinned, and sat down next to James, who was smiling at him. "Good job, mate!" He watched as that skinny boy he'd seen on the train, Remus, walked up to the hat. He must've missed his name being called.

 _Remus_

 _Oh my god Oh my god oh my god._ Remus was panicking. He was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. Would the hat kick him out? Put him in Slytherin? This could go terribly wrong, He shouldn't have come here, He shouldn't have come here… He barely felt his feet touch the ground as he walked over to the stool. He barely noticed his feet climbing up the stool. He didn't even feel the hat touch his head.

 _Well this is a first._

 **I'm sure it is.**

 _A werewolf, very interesting._

 **Yes.**

 _Do you have a preferred house?_

 **Well, I've always thought I'd suit Ravenclaw.**

 _Have you gone out of your mind?_

 **Well, yes, technically.**

 _I meant that as an expression… anyway, you are incredibly smart, but you are also amazingly brave. You could do great things if you were in…_

"Gryffindor!"

Remus grinned, and practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to James and Sirius, the boys he'd met on the train, and smiled. This was the start of an amazing 7 years. Remus could tell.


End file.
